


Locker Room Talks

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a hard time keeping his adventures with the President to himself, especially when Tigh likes to tell him every detail about him and Ellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Talks

Title: Locker Room Talks  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.    
A/N 1: Thanks to [](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/profile)[**kick_galvanic**](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
A/N 2:  This is what happens when I watch  _How I Met Your Mother_.  So, blame that not me.

  
  


Bill Adama was annoyed with his best friend.  After their workout, Saul and Bill went into the locker room to change.  Locker room talk ensued, and Bill was tired of it.  Saul spent the last ten minutes telling stories about him and Ellen.  This annoyed Bill for two reasons:  He never cared for his best friend’s wife.  But what really annoyed him was the fact he could top all of Saul’s stories, but he could never tell them.  Finally he just snapped.

“So we were---”

“The other night in the raptor--”

“You and the President!”

“What? No.”

“Oh, come on! Spill it.  Was she good?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

“You brought it up, pal.”

“Rescinded.”

“Fine. Be a frakkin gentleman. Is that what she sees in you?”

Bill left the room, ashamed of what he’d nearly done, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep it from Laura.  And of course they had a meeting scheduled in his quarters. She’d probably be there waiting for him when he got there.

And, of course, she was.

“You don’t look happy to see me, Admiral.”

“I’m always happy to see you, Madame President.  You know that.”

“Hmm.  Then what’s wrong?”

“There was some locker room talk today.”

“Men.  So what?”

“I almost told Saul about the raptor.”

“You mean when we--”

“Yup.”

  
“What would possess you to do that?!”

“He keeps talking about him and Ellen.  I can beat all of his stories, Laura.  But I can’t tell them.”

“What did you say?”

“Not much.  I barely got started when he asked if I was talking about you.  Then I had to backpedal, but he knows.  Don’t worry he won’t say anything.”

“It really bothers you that you can’t engage in locker room talk?”

“It shouldn’t, but yeah, it does.  I mean you’re like 20 sluts rolled into one.”

Bill immediately knew he should have kept that last part to himself.  He was faced with the Presidential Glare.  The one that always told him when it was time to hit the deck.

“That’s not. I mean. I just--”

“You just appreciate my skill and enthusiasm, right?”

“Right.  A lot.”

“I appreciate your, um, focus.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I may have indulged in a little locker room talk myself.”

“Do tell.”

“It wasn’t in a locker room.  Billy and I were talking after working all day.  The ambrosia went around, and he loosened up.  Poor kid probably never got drunk before; he started talking about Dee.”

“Please don’t finish that thought! I think of her as a daughter.”

“Hmm.  Let’s just say we’re way more enthusiastic.”

“You didn’t--”

“Tell him? Of course not.  We’re far too obvious as it is.”

“Apparently.”

  
  



End file.
